Welcome To Your Home In Oklahoma
by csiawsomeallstarlover
Summary: When Macy is faced with a difficult situation, she takes it head-on, and realizes it is all for the best. Mostly Macy Songfic one-shot to song "Oklahoma" by Billy Gilman.


**I haven't updated anything for a while, and I do apologize for that, but I wrote this story in one night. So it may not be the best. The song itself is called Oklahoma by Billy Gilman. It made my eye's gloss over when I heard it for the first time, and I think it was some really good inspiration. Macy was the first person who came to my mind. But anyways, I don't say this, but I own nothing. **

I have never been good with goodbye's, but living in my life, it was something that I was very good at. For as long as I can remember, I have been Misa. I have lived in many different homes with different names, but they have never changed... ever. I don't know where my real parents are. No idea what their names are, where they live, who they look like, or even if they were still alive.

All I knew was that all my life, I had moved around North America. Something always went wrong, and it was to the next house. It was always so damn natural for me.

Until I found it. It was the closest thing to home I have ever gotten. Rosita and Bill were the greatest parents in the entire world! And my school... what a miracle! The one thing that has gotten me through life was the wonder lyrics to the JONAS songs. At first I was in love witht the music... and then in love with them. It was more or less an obsession. But as soon as I started going to their school, I couldn't keep my mind off of them.

Poor Rosita. Having to hear about my JONAS and Stella life. She says it is what she wanted. That a teenaged daughter in which she could have a relationship with is something he always wanted. But she had a boy my age, so she couldn't have it.

That boy was Bryan, my brother in all ways possible. We were in a sibling rivalry, which is something I felt I needed to stay healthy. Mentally healthy that is. He was always there for me.

Everything was perfect....

Until everything went wrong.

"Macy, we need to talk to you." Rosita told me, as I walked into the living room, skull-candy earphones around my neck.

"Okay..."

Today was the day my world came crashing down.

I walked into my school for the last time, and not even to stay. Just to grab my things and go. Go home to pack, and expect the unenviable.

There was a part of me that wanted to leave without saying goodbye to the best-friends I've ever known in my entire life. But I knew from experience that it was the wrong thing to do. Besides, Kevin needed help with this girl I knew. He needed to impress her, and I knew her well.

"Macy." Stella and the rest of the boys came walking up to me. I let out a small wave and smile, before turning back to my locker. "Macy, what are you doing? Locker clean-out's aren't until the end of Semester." My friend informed me. I turned to her, and shrugged.

"Nothing is forever..." I said quietly.

"What?" Joe asked, taking a bite of his bagel. "Macy, please go back to making scenes." I just shook my head, and forcefully threw the contents of my locker into the brown bag.

"Nothing is forever. I have learned to expect that over the years. My foster parents can't take me anymore." everyone's face was in shock.

"Foster?" Kevin asked, his voice high. I nodded. "I didn't know you were a foster child." I shrugged.

"It's something I like to keep secret. But I guess you could say I have been for a while. I don't... actually know my parents." I explained. They just sat there, wanting to hear more. "Ummmm. Rosita, my foster mother for the moment, is going through a nasty divorce. And she wants me to stay out of it. I tried to explain to her that sending me off would be a thousand times worse than staying and living through this, but she wouldn't see it. Even if I could help her." tears were gathering in my brown eye's, as well as Stella's.

"When do you leave?" she asked sadly.

"Tonight." Nick just shook his head.

"You have only been here for seven months?" he asked. "I don't want to see you go."

"You can still say goodbye to me tonight!" I explained. "Just come by my house, and my social-worker should be there as well. Then, it is off to where ever it is the horizon will take me. Who knows, I could be off the to the frigidness of Northern Canada, living with some ice-fisher by tomorrow morning." The first bell rang. "Well, I gotta go get packed, see you tonight." I closed my locker, and waved them a sad farewell as I closed my eye's, remembering this rush.

**_Suitcase packed with all her things,  
Car pulls up, the doorbell rings.  
She don't wanna go.  
She thought she finally found her home._**

I am in tears as I walk down the spiral stairs of the beautiful house for the last time. My room was no longer, my school, no longer. This was hard. There is a pain burning in my soul, and I wanna scream! I wanna melt down and throw a tantrum! I wanna STAY! It is times like these when I just need a mom. Any mom. Do you know how hard it is to find a mom these days? To be in between moms regularly? And most moms I get shouldn't be a mom! They work too hard! No time! No Attention! I look down. Bill, Rosita, Bryan, Stella, Joe, Kevin, and Nick stood below me. All with their eye's glossed over.

I have never gotten such a goodbye! Normally it is just a wave from the tree out front.

It's time.

**_But with circumstances she can't change,  
waves goodbye as they pull away  
from the life she's known,  
for the past seven months or so._**

After the tears, I am now in the backseat with my Social worker, Jenny. She was the only one who has been there for me since the beggining. I look out, and see everyone waving. I have no idea where I am going. That part usually comes next.

**_She said we found a man that looks like you.  
Cried, and said he never knew  
about the girl in the pictures  
that we showed him._**

**_A rambler in his younger days,  
he knew he made a few mistakes.  
But he swore he would have been there,  
had he known it._**

**_Hon, we think we found your dad in Oklahoma._**

Oh, god. This was something that I was not expecting. Was the whole divorce thing a trick? Had it been only a scheme to get me to some back with him, to take me away from everything I have ever known And loved the most.

I don't care anymore. What if he is a horrible man? What if he hates me? I have seen some oretty horrible things, but this might just damn well be the worst. Not that I am not exited to meet my birth dad, cause I am. I'm just... scared.

**_A million thoughts run through her mind,  
What's his name? And what's he like?  
And will he be anything like the man in her dreams?_**

**_Jen could see the question in her eye's  
Whispered, "Don't be scared my child."  
I'll let you know, what we know,  
about the man we found..._**

We were now boarding our plane. Leaving the small state of New Jersey for am adventure. Hopefully, my lat one. I am done with all the stupid travelling from home-to-home! I want to feel as if ONE family wants me for life! Not a bunch of family's who want me for what only seems like a month or two. My seat was small and uncomfortable in the little white sundress I was in. At least it will stay warm where she lives.

Will he have any kids?

Will he have a wife?

Will he have a home?

What about a wider family? Grandma? Grampa? Uncle? Aunt?

Someone?

I closed my eye's as I let the story in which I was told earlier today run through my mind.

**_The man we found, he looks like you.  
And cried,  
and said,  
He never knew,  
About the girl in the pictures, that we showed him._**

**_A rambler in his younger days,  
he knew he made a few mistakes.  
But he swore he would have been there,  
if he'd known it._**

**_You've always said that this was something that you'd wanted,_**

**_Hon, it's time to meet your dad in Oklahoma._**

Off the plane, and we were here. Driving in an old pick-up truck. Gazing out the window to all the beautiful colours of the fields and tree's. Not many houses around, that's forsure. The warm, summer breeze smelled sweet and warm as it gently caressed my face as we slowly drove the now-gravel road.

Seeing it the distance, it looked large. Here, it looked HUGE. The house was beautiful. There was a man in tears standing on the driveway. For some odd reason, I recognized his face. I knew where I had seen it before, as well.

Every time I looked in the mirror.

**_One last turn, she held his breath.  
'Til they reached the fifth hose on the left,  
And all at once, the tears came rolling in..._**

**_And as they pulld into the drive,  
a man was sitting there outside,  
Who wiped the worry from his eye's..._**

**_And took her hand._**

I couldn't believe it, I was now face-to-face with my real-life father. Not a fake, not a temporary one. Just him. He was crying! Happy, wonderful tears of joy, as was I.

"My darling Maycilia." he sighed.

"Maycilia?" I questioned.

"Yes. You're mother's name. You are named after your mother. I am sooo happy to see you again." he hugged me close.

**_And said "I'm the man that look's like you.  
who cried because he never knew,  
about the girl in the pictures that they showed me._**

**_A rambler in my younger days,  
I knew I made a few mistakes.  
But I swear I would have been there if I'd known it.  
Never again will you ever be alone..._**

He looked me deep into my eye's, making sure I was taking this all in. His hands in mine again.

**_Welcome to your home in Oklahoma._**

I knew that this was the place for me. I got to learn about the life I never seemed to know. Like the fact that my mother died giving birth to me, and that is why my name is Maycilia. He tried his hardest to raise me n his own, but he was only 17, there was no way. He said he never would have done it if he had known the amazing girl I had become. He didn't learn though, and found out his girlfriend was pregnant four Month later. That one survived, as well as the next, and they ended up getting married. My step-mom, Carolyn and I have a great relationship. She loves having a daughter, especially since they were stuck with Mike and Tom, my two brothers. They are majorly into sports. and my dad is wonderful! He works a job with an oil company, so he makes a mint. And they show no sign of giving me up any time soon.

_Dear Stella, Joe, Nick, and Kevin,_

_I know it's been a while, but I just needed to get you enough info to satisfiy you. I am doing amazingly well. I have two brothers, a step mom, and a dad. Sadly, my real mom died while giving birth to me, which really sucks, so it turns out that my name is no longer Macy, it is Maycilia (after my mom). Pretty, isn't it? I thought so, too. The town here is small, and beautiful! I go to a very small school, and have good friends. They don't believe I know JONAS or Stella Malone, so I just show them that one picture from the party. They get a kick out of that one._

_I haven't started dating here, yet. This may sound weird, but I am trying to get over the harsh pain of loosing you four! I miss seeing you at my locker every morning. It saddens me that no rock-star go to my school._

_Well, that's all for now. I have decided that this will be the last letter I write, just for the simple fact that it hurts too much to know that I can't walk down my street to see you. Everything has of course changed... my numbers... email address...everything. So I wish you a truly excellent life, and best of luck in all that you do. I will watch for JONAS updates on E!_

_Goodbye from Oklahoma!  
Maycilia M_

**Okay, I hope that this is good! I mean, it is some okay work, not my best, though. I changed all the he's to she's from the song to this story, speaking that the song is about a boy finding his Father. Hope you enjoyed! Listen to the song!**


End file.
